


Beginning friends

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [127]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is kinda fluff, Will and Cecil meeting, Will backstory, cecil is a good friend, i guess, idk - Freeform, irs not angst, jm so tired, meeting cecil, probably OOC warning, takes place before the actual pjo series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: “Aren’t you supposed to be at lunch?” Came a voice from behind.“I wasn’t feeling very well, all the sounds and smells of the pavilion overwhelm me so—“ Will stopped mid sentence realizing that it wasn’t an older camper standing behind him, but someone his age.—Will meeting Cecil
Relationships: Cecil Markowitz & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	Beginning friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe 2:30 am, sleep is for the weak I don’t have school tomorrow. I’m so tired and idk what this is but enjoy, Will is prolly really Ooc

Will didn’t have friends, no one wanted to talk to him, so he didn’t talk to anyone else. Even his siblings seemed to ignore him, except for Lee and Michael, but Will figured it was just because Lee was the head counselor.

The first day at camp he was claimed and found himself in this new cabin filled with so many people. He didn’t like it here.

Will usually say alone on the beach, trying to avoid camp activities and most of the general camp population. Maybe he could run away back home.

How far was Texas?

Will sighed, he pulled his knees up to his chest, pushing holes in the sand with his knuckles.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at lunch?” Came a voice from behind. Will sighed, barely inclining his head to look. He had a speech prepared.

“I wasn’t feeling very well, all the sounds and smells of the pavilion overwhelm me so—“ Will stopped mid sentence realizing that it wasn’t an older camper standing behind him, but someone his age.

The kid had golden brown hair that seemed to defy gravity, floating in places that in no way should be able to. His teeth were crooked and when he smiled it was full of mischief. His arms and legs were lanky and clunky, like he’d just gone through a growth spurt but hadn’t adjusted to it yet.

“Oh? Am I bothering you then?” The kid asked, raising one eyebrow.

“No…” Will licked his lips, leaning on his hands so he had a quick escape if he needed to, “I thought you were an older camper…”

“Yeah, my voice is a lot deeper for my age,” the kid said, he rolled his shoulders back and shrugged, “I ain’t gonna tell on you though.”

Will didn’t relax. There was something very off putting about the kid. The way that he seemed too relaxed and Will felt like a spring that had been coiled too tightly.

The kid picked at a bandaid on his arm, “so what are you doing out here alone?”

Will clenched his jaw, thinking carefully of his answer.

“Didn’t want to go to lunch…” his eyes darted over the kids face, trying to figure out his reactions, figuring out beforehand if Will needed to bolt or not.

He’d had experience of knowing when someone was going to try and beat him up or make fun of him.

“You’re not hungry?” The kid sat down next to Will. Will scooted a few inches away from him. 

“No.”

Will hadn’t eaten breakfast either, he really couldn’t bring himself to go. He’d found a way to sneak out of the line and find a place to hide out until he could do whatever he wanted to do.

“You’re a growing boy, you need to eat so that you’ll be tall, like me.”

The kid really didn’t have a filter, or understood body language. Will didn’t hold it against him, but the way that he was leaning in close enough that Will could see the green and copper flecks in his brown eyes.

Will didn’t know how their heights compared but Will might’ve been taller, he was just curled up now.

“I know.”

The two of them sat in silence, the kid really wasn’t getting a hint. And Will figured that if he got up and tried to find a new place to hide, the kid would’ve followed.

“What’s your name?” He asked, eyeing the sand where Will had dug his knuckles into. He swept the sand back into the holes and smoothed it out with his hands.

“Will…” Will said curtly.

“I’m Cecil.” Cecil held out his hand for Will to shake. Will kept his arms wrapped around his legs, curled up in the sand.

Cecil dropped his hand awkwardly.

“Maybe we could be friends?” Cecil tried, his smile dimming, Will furrowed his eyebrows, confused, “so we don’t have to be lonely.”

Will was still considering running away. He still felt like he didn’t belong here. And he still really didn’t like his cabin.

What was the point in making friends if he wasn’t going to stay here (he promised his mom he’d be back).

Cecil was staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Maybe… sure… I don’t know,” Will looked away, leaning his chin on his knees.

Cecil grinned wider, “awesome, I have to go now but I’ll see you later.” He jumped up to his feet.

“Yeah…”

With a wave, Cecil bounded off towards the dining pavilion. Will sighed and turned his attention back to the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m building up the fluff and non angst, y’all be afraid. I’m going to bed now. Goodnight.
> 
> Edit: this is the one fic I’ve had to change things after publishing it because I was so delusional when I wrote it lmfao


End file.
